


The Princess and her Rentainer

by FionaandCake



Series: Bandori Ninjas and Samurai-verse [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Ninjas, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Samurai, this is about 6-7 months prior to my other fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionaandCake/pseuds/FionaandCake
Summary: Confessing one's love is never easy, especially when you are the heir to the throne and a war is impending. Will Chisato confess her love to Kanon before all hell breaks loose?





	1. Chisato's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story that will tie into/be in the same universe as the fic "The Missing Ninja Bride". The main pairing is Kanon/Chisato, but other ships may pop up later on. This will mainly be from Chisato's POV, but might sprinkle Kanon's POV as well.

The house of Shirasagi has been ruling over the kingdom of Hanasakigawa for countless generations, and the princess and her family were loved by their people. It was coming close to the 18th birthday of the first princess and heir to the throne, Chisato.

Chisato was beloved for her beauty, smartness and acting ability. She was a household name not just only as a princess, but an actress as well. 

Being the first in line for the throne came with choosing a suitor. Usually, the suitor was a high ranking soldier in their army of samurai. Now it was time to choose her suitor, and she was set on one person.

She tossed the recommendations various suitors into the trash, Chisato’s thoughts drifted off to her childhood friend and bodyguard, Kanon Matsubara. Having knowing Kanon since her early teen years, she always had a fondness for her sometimes clumsy and shy retainer. 

Chisato quickly learned this feeling she got from being around Kanon was love but with impending war, she found it increasingly harder to confess to her retainer.

“Why can’t I tell her I love her?” she sighed.

She would tell Kanon how she felt before all hell broke loose.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short flashback of how Kanon and Chisato met.

She met Kanon at age 13 at the Royal Bodyguard selection. The king picked the top 10 candidates, Samurai or Ninja to protect his heir. The candidates were to be gathered to display their magic for the princess to choose a bodyguard.

The first 9 candidates came and showed off their magic all lower-level nobles in their clans, none of them sticking out to Chisato. Then, a girl around her age came up the arena, where all the candidates show off their skills

“Hello your Highness, my name is Matsubara Kanon” the girl quietly said.

“A Matsubara?” Chisato pondered. 

The Matsubara Clan renowned for its mastery in Water magic, as well as being one of the newer Noble Clans compared to the Toyama and Ichigaya clans.

“Show your skills,” Chisato said.

“O-of course” Kanon replied softly.

Kanon drew her sword, a katana out. She muttered a spell, and blue energy surrounded the blade, and Kanon struck with incredible speed at the target dummy set up for the candidates. Chisato was surprised at this young ninja’s speed and accuracy at the target. 

Chisato looked around the target, frost showing around the shredded dummy

“Ice…” Chisato muttered.

Ice was a rare sub-affinity for water ninjas, and the only other Ninja she knew with that affinity was Eve, an up and coming recruit in the Samurai Army who was from the far north. Chisato realized this may be an interesting opportunity.

“I choose Matsubara Kanon to be my personal guard. On the behalf of the Royal family, thank you for coming to the selection, you are dismissed” Chisato announced.

“Fuee?!??!” Kanon exclaimed.

“Congratulations, Matsubara Kanon, your swordsmanship impressed me. Now let’s situate you into castle life.”

“I look forward to serving you Princess Chisato,” the girl said, clearly surprised.

“I look forward to your protection” Chisato replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in awhile and I had this chapter finished... so Happy early Valentines day!

**Author's Note:**

> Please be patience with updates! Kudos and comment if you liked!


End file.
